Things Can Only Get Better
}}} was the seventh episode of the tenth series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis When the team investigate the death of an MP's researcher and find themselves in hot pursuit of a mysterious Bosnian woman, Strickland introduces Pullman to a war crimes prosecutor who proves to be more than helpful to their case. Plot to be added Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Max Clement - *Hana Kovac - Katarina Cas *Eddie Trenton - Jason Durr *Peter Russell - Stephen Greif *Jim Marshall - John McArdle *Liz Jackson - Beverley Hills *Ben Ransley - Jack Hawkins *Orla Ransley - Kika Mirylees *Marta Lewis - Anna Jaskolka *Lukas Klasnic - Serge Soric Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence and BBC website. Writing *Written by Marston Bloom *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Andy Hay * 1st Assistant Director - Fletcher Rodley * 2nd Assistant Director - Alex Kaye-Besley * 3rd Assistant Director - Charles Curran * Floor Runner - Andrew Heard * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Designer - Stephen Campbell * Production Coordinator - Catherine Golding * Assistant Production Coordinator - Ben Pearce * Production Runner - James Grant * Series Financial Controller - Alan Gavin * Assistant Production Accountant - Gareth Brock * Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - George French * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - Tom Hyde * Electrician - John Powell Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Trainee - Christine Sequin Dores Art Department *Art Director - James Price * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Hannah Evans * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Alicia Martin * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Derek Lea *Stunt Performer - Annabel Wood Costume Department * Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Tess Raggett * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Iain Guthrie * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up Trainee - Charlie Mileham Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Victoria Pike * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Dominic Strevens Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 10